Operation input devices of many different configurations are used in various fields, and there is an operation input device configured to accept multiple operations, such as depressing and rotation, by a single device. One example is disclosed in Patent Document 1 specified below. This document discloses an other-direction operation switch that allegedly eliminates a need for visual confirmation during an operation and causes no erroneous operation.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-128862
An operation input device accepting multiple operations includes a type configured to accept a rotation operation and a tilting (oscillation) operation in predetermined directions (for example, eight directions). With an operation input device of this type, there may be a case where rotation motion is generated while the user is performing a tilting operation depending on a manner in which the user applies a force on the operation input device.
Such rotation motion during a tilting operation may possibly cause an operation result undesirable for the user or an erroneous operation. Such rotation motion also means that the operation input device is unstable during a tilting operation and operation performance is poor. Accordingly, there is a need for an operation, input device in which rotation motion is not generated during a tilting operation. It is, however, difficult to say that this circumstance is viewed as a problem in the related art.